Lets Spend Our Lives Together
by BrittanaRocksMySocks
Summary: Santana and Brittany have finished high school and are now young adults living in the big, wide world-Brittany now lives with Santana as she dumped her boyfriend and has no where else to go and they wonder if their new relationship will be accepted... Plenty of cute Brittana/Glee Club moments SANTANA'S POV Awful summary, this is my first FanFic so I am not sure how to write this.
1. Just The Beginning

**Brittana FanFiction **

It was morning, I could tell. I could feel the small ray of sunshine that creeps through the slit in the curtains brushing against my face. I had to open my eyes and see if my theory was right. It was. It was 7:03 and the sun was bright and urging the day to get started.

"_A typical Sunday morning…"_ I thought to myself. _"Apart from the fact that Brittany is lying next to me" _That's a point. Brittany stayed over last night because her stupid boyfriend kicked her out of their apartment over a petty little fight. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time this has happened. In fact, this was the seventh time this month! I have told her plenty of times to kick that guy in the balls but does she listen to me? No. Instead she forgives him time after time and then time after time, he hurts her. Usually it's not just emotionally.

"_I wonder how she slept?" _I think. _"I am surprised that she didn't cry last night, she always does when this happens. Maybe she has finally beaten him and has grown stronger._" I turn over to face her and her radiance hits me like a ton of bricks. The sun is now higher in the sky and is reflecting off of her hair, making it glow in every direction. If only she was awake to see it. Ever since we watched that new Disney film "Tangled" together at her younger sister's birthday party, she has wished that her hair could glow like the girls does in the film. I lay there and marvel in her beauty for what seems like an eternity before it happens. Its starts with the bed shaking ever so slightly and then the waterworks begin. I could hear her sniffing and trying to catch her breath a few times and I knew, she was crying.

I instantly snuggle up to her and brush away the few strands of golden hair that drape over her face. I notice that her eyes are puffy and red so she has obviously been crying for longer I just didn't realise. Usually she is the big spoon whenever we cuddle but at times like this, I have to take over that role.

"Britt? Is this about Harry?" I ask cautiously.

She nods and her crying becomes more intense but I could feel her relaxing into my arms. She felt protected and that she could just let it all out and I loved that feeling of being there for her. I let her hold my hand, which always seems to comfort her a bit more.

Nothing else was said for about 10 minutes. I just let her get all of her emotions out in my arms which seemed to be happening a lot recently, no thanks to Harry.

"San?" she suddenly whispered when she finished crying.

"_Oh now's the moment that she asks for my advice on how to get Harry to forgive her. Her! Yes her! Not the other way around even though HE is the one who gets super angry at her and shouts and hits her and then throws her out of their apartment. She never has to forgive him for those things; it's always him having to forgive her!" _I think to myself. I take a breath.

"Yes sweetie?"

Brittany seems to have gained some composure at this point and I can see the determination in her eyes as she turns on her elbow and looks at me.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. I don't know how long for exactly, but just until I can find a new apartment for myself… would that be okay?"

"Wait what? I thought you were gonna ask me the usual 'how can I get him to forgive me' nonsense but I am proud. Does this mean that you are not going back to him and that you are gonna break it off?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes but I will need you to come with me when I dump his ass and collect my things from the apartment. I was hoping that you could show him some of your Lima Heights hospitality…?" she asks me with a hint of a smug grin on her perfectly proportioned face.

"Ha-ha! Of course I will BrittBritt! You know that I never turn away offers that include the phrase 'Lima Heights hospitality'! But sweetie, why has it taken you so long to realise that he is a complete waste of your time? I mean, I tell you every time this happens to break it off but you never do, so why now?"

As soon as the words come out of my mouth I notice her face drop and her breathing become much heavier. Something is different this time, and not in a good way.

I grip her hand tightly. "What did he do Brittany?"

She takes a huge breath and says "He called me stupid and then hit me in the face. I know that I have been called stupid before and it doesn't bother me that much but I am only little Sanny, and it really hurt when he hit me and I am not gonna let him do it again."

I feel my breath hitch in the back of my throat and all I can do is pull her close to me and hold her. I know that he has hurt her physically before but it has never been this vicious.

"I am so sorry that I didn't realise he hit you when you arrived last night! It was really dark and late and I was super tired… does it still hurt? Do you needs some ice?" I say as I pull her away from me so I can study her face. It was then that I notice the big purple mark on her cheek and I couldn't help but cry.

She begins to laugh as she embraces me in a tight hug and says "San, why are you crying? I am the one who got hit in the face and has to break up with her boyfriend later!"

I sit back and whine "I know I just hate seeing my baby get hurt…"

"It's okay I am fine now and I am never gonna get hurt again so don't worry. It is Harry that I am worried about, I mean he is gonna have to deal with you later!" Brittany cackles.

Knowing that I would kick that guys ass actually made me feel tons better. No one hurts MY Brittany. S. Pierce.

* * *

**Heey! Well... this is my first ever FanFic and I know that it is not that good but bare with me :) I have wanted to write and upload one for a while now but I have never had the confidence but ya know what... I decided to just do it so here it is...  
**


	2. Love Is In The Air

**OOOO**

"Can we go get some breakfast I am starving?" Brittany suggests as she playfully caresses my arm.

"Sure… I have cereals and bread and stuff downstairs." I add.

"I know you do but I was kinda hoping that we could go out for breakfast to celebrate my breaking up with Harry-ness!"

I chuckle. "I think the term you are looking for is independence BrittBritt…"

"Whatever… I'm hungry so get a move on sister!"

"Okay! I am moving… I don't need to use the shower though so you can if you want." I say as I hop out of bed and head toward my dresser. I notice that Britt's jeans are hanging on the wicker chair in the corner of my room and my heart starts to flutter. Brittany in her bra and pants is literally the hottest sight ever.

"A shower sounds great thanks Sanny." She says as she gets up and heads for the bathroom. Ever since she was little she has never shut the door when she is in the shower and I still don't understand why, but I don't care. I get to watch her in the shower and that is fine with me. I am actually quite proud that she has never really noticed how much I stare longingly at her.

She doesn't take more than 5 minutes in the bathroom and by the time she walks out, all I have done is opened my wardrobe doors!

"San hurry up and get dressed already!" Brittany yelled as she walks over to her clothes. The sun was now reflecting off of her toned skin and was sending shivers down my back. "_How is she so gorgeous and why doesn't she love me in the way that I love her?" _I thought to myself. It took me a few seconds to snap out of my trance and get back to getting dressed.

"Where do you want to go for this celebratory breakfast then?" I ask, lacing up my converse.

"Urrm… OOH! Can we try that new diner on the corner?" Brittany suggests with the cutest smile on her face.

"Sure. I have been meaning to go there for a while now but I haven't had anyone to go with"

"Well, now you have me to go with so come on!" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house, just giving me enough time to lock it up. The sun was even brighter outside and it seemed to make the whole situation that was going to happen later tonight fade away.

"Do you reckon they serve pancakes with loads of syrup there San?" she asks me.

"Probably. I mean it's one of those stereotypical American diners so it wouldn't surprise me if they did. Why? Is that what you want?" I reply.

"Yes! I am so in the mood for pancakes!"

"Me too actually… maybe we could order a massive plate of them and share them. Does that sound good?" I ask.

"That sounds perfect San."

**OOOO**

When we arrive Brittany instantly falls in love with the place and spots the perfect area for us to sit; a small booth at the side of the diner next to a huge window which was allowing all of the beautiful morning sunshine through it.

"Let's sit here San!" Brittany yells dragging me over to the booth.

"Aww… its perfect Britt."

"Thanks. My mum always says that I pick the best seats in the house!" Brittany beams.

"You actually do! I have noticed that as well"

"You wanna know what I have noticed?" she says as she picks at her fingernails. I wasn't really sure where this was gonna go so I hoped for the best.

"Urrm okay. What is it that you have noticed Britt?"

"You didn't let go of my hand at all when we were walking here and I think that it was really cute." She says.

"_Crap. I didn't even realise I was doing it! What if she takes it the wrong way and starts asking me the real reason behind why I was doing it? No, play it cool. Just pretend that you were doing it because you know that she likes it and finds it cute." _I think to myself as my heart drops.

"Oh yeah… well I was only doing because I know that you like it and find it cute." I say trying to fake a smile.

"That's nice of you San and yes I find it cute but that isn't the real reason you love to hold my hand is it?" she replies.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I say, my heart pumping faster than ever before.

"Okay… well we have been friends for forever right, and the first day I met you I knew that our friendship was special, just like me. But, I was always too scared to ask you why you thought that it was special and I knew that you knew; you just never spoke about it. When we joined high school and Glee club and you sang those songs to me it was then that I realised why you loved to hold my hand and be with me so much." She was looking right into my eyes and I could feel the truth bubbling inside me.

"You loved me." She said, grabbing my hand which had been resting on the table.

I swallowed hard knowing that I could not hold back the truth any longer.

"When did you become so smart Brittany? I thought that I was hiding it pretty damn well too!" I say, trying to make the situation a bit less emotional and awkward because that isn't really my thing.

"I always knew Santana; I just didn't want to ask you about it in case it made you uncomfortable and hate me." Brittany whimpered. "Do you still love me now?"

Okay I lied. Now my heart is pumping faster than ever and I hated it. She already knew the truth I could tell, she just wanted me to confess everything and I knew I had to.

I breathe in and out a few times thinking about how I could say it and then it just came out. "Yes… I loved you then and I still love you now. Very much. And if you don't love me back in that way then I understand and it's fine. We can still be best friends." I confess making as little eye contact with her as I could because I found it unbearable having to tell her how I had felt all of these years.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed "and Santana, what would give you the impression that I don't love you back? Not once have I denied the chance to see you or to hold your hand. Didn't you notice that every time Harry was mean to me, I would see you? You made me feel loved and protected and I love you Santana. I love you more than anybody else in this world and I want you to know that."

As soon as I looked into her deep blue eyes, I felt a smile spread across my face and she saw it too and gave me one back. I could tell that she was telling the truth and the love in her eyes as she spoke to me filled me with warmth.

A look of confusion suddenly spread across Brittany's face and my stomach turned.

"Sanny, now that we have come clean about our feelings… what is gonna happen?"

I chuckled to myself at her cute comment and replied "Whatever you want to happen BrittBritt… In my world, you would be jumping into my arms and we would spend the rest of our lives together having fun and raising lots of little lady babies but if you don't want that I understand."

"That is exactly what I want Santana… to spend the rest of my life with you. I have always wanted that." She took my hand in both of hers and kissed it gently. "I don't really want pancakes any more San, can we just go back to yours?"

"Are you sure? You seemed desperate for them this morning; we can stay if you like."

"I know but I would rather spend our first breakfast as a couple in the comfort of our own home… well your home but you get what I mean don't you?" Brittany said still holding my hand.

"Of course I get what you mean silly... and you said that we are a couple, are you sure that is what you want?" I ask just making sure that she is happy with her decision.

"Yes, absolutely. Now come on I want to get back into my PJ's and spend the rest of the day cuddled next to you on the sofa watching 'Nemo'."

**OOOO**

* * *

**WOO! Second Chapter... :D Thanks for reading**

**My tumblr - .com 3**


End file.
